Dark cherryblossm
by Katsura369
Summary: After the war Sakura's team leaves her behind to search for Sasuke, on a mission she uncovers a secret that grants her power beyond her dreams. She becomes a dark angel with a great responsibility. What happens if her old team comes back to a new Sakura? Based off atelier iris.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers and welcome to my first Naruto fan fiction that isn't a cross over now this is based off a game I once played as a child called Atelier Iris 3 and I'm basing it off of that a bit so please enjoy. **

**Summary**

**After the war Naruto; Sai and Kakashi go on to search for Sasuke to bring him back leaving Sakura behind in the village. She goes on a solo mission and discovers a book called the Escalario and makes an important discovery about her that changes her completely into a dark angel or dark Tenshi. A few years later when they all turn eighteen they bring Sasuke back to the village to find Sakura changed a lot. She was no longer a short tempered; loud mouthed; fan girl but a calm; beautiful; powerful Dark Angel on a mission. Throw in a few other supernatural beings into the mix and it spells chaos. What will she do if her friends discover the truth about the pinkette?**

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in the forest; the only sound's that was heard was the sound of the rustling created by the wind and the swift movements through the forest of the only human there well it appeared human.<p>

Stopping on a large branch; the figure peered out at the sight; this figure was none other than Sakura Haruno; the kunoichi of Konoha village; once a weak genin who was a part of team seven along with the blonde haired blue eyed knuckle headed Ninja Naruto Uzumaki and the cold hearted but handsome dark haired; onyx eyed Sasuke Uchia who left the village in order to gain power to defeat his brother Itachi.

That was more than six years ago now the three of them were all at the age of eighteen and things have changed; after the war Naruto; Kakashi and Sai had all gone hunting after Sasuke while Sakura had been told to stay behind; at the time she was hurt that her team didn't trust her to take care of herself but in a way she was glad because if they hadn't have made her stay back; she wouldn't have gone on that solo mission that changed her forever and gave her a purpose.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura ran through the ruins of the underground buildings that looked like they were going to cave in at any time; she continued to make her way through the narrows hall ways covered in dust and cobwebs; it was disgusting and suffocating; she didn't understand why anyone would be curious about this place just because it was undiscovered but it was her mission to see if there was anything unusual about it and that was what she was going to do if it was the last thing she would do. <em>

'_This is such a pain' she thought looking around the dark area; she just wanted to finish looking through this place so she could get out; it was a creepy dug up place with a few rooms but nothing of any use what's so ever._

_Sakura sighed when she came to the last door; she was chanting in her head that this would be the end of it but when she opened the door and came into a large room that was filled with books. _

'_A dusty old library' she thought looking around at all of the books around her; ran her hands over a few of them and sneezed from all the dust making her drop a book from the shelf then she heard a noise and it opened a secret passage way in the book shelf. _

'_Maybe this mission won't be so boring after all' she thought; the only reason she was doing a solo mission right now was because it was a simple investigation assignment. _

_She hated it when people did this to her; she hated it when they viewed her as nothing but weak and then patronised her like this. She didn't say anything to her mentor who trained her and yet she didn't believe in Sakura in the slightest. _

_She wanted to improve but there was only so much she could do on her own and with her team leaving her behind like that she just decided that there was no hope for someone like her but she wouldn't be able to stop being a ninja no matter what. _

_Sakura continued going down the stairs of the passage way she found until she saw a bright light and reached the bottom; she narrowed her eyes at the light before rubbing her eyes she noticed that she was in a strange place; it looked like an amazing garden and it was huge! There was literally a forest that looked like it went on for miles passed the field Sakura was currently standing in. She gaped in amazement; she wondered what this place was. Now she was glad for once that she took this mission and that it was solo. _

'_I wonder; what heck is this place' _

_She noticed something about the forest and the sky and everything around her; it was not normal because the trees were all glowing with multiple colours except green; the trees were not the only odd thing; the sky was a light magenta and violet together while the clouds were blue. She spotted something then; a pavilion not far from where she was with something floating in the middle of surrounded by four pillars. Sakura ran over to it in wonder until she got there she noticed an odd small book; it appeared to be locked and had a few slots in the front cover; eight slots. Sakura looked in wonder at the sight; she felt something strange about this; it was as if it was calling for her. _

_She looked at the centre pillar it was floating above on and read something; it was in another language at yet the letter's appeared visible to her in a way she couldn't understand "The Escalario; only reveals itself to the one who it wishes to awaken" _

_Sakura looked at the book and reached out for it but then drew back _

"_Take it" a voice said inside of her; she didn't know what it was but it seemed to possess her and she reached out for it without thinking about it again then there was a flash of light; when Sakura opened her eyes she found that she was in a different place than the pavilion; looking closer she saw she was in a huge room that appeared to be a throne room. _

'_Am I in a castle?' she thought in confusion looking around 'What the heck is going on here?' she looked down at the book and wondered if this was the reason. She didn't let go of it though. _

_She heard a voice behind her "Welcome; I see you've uncovered the book" _

_Sakura gasped and turned around; there stood a young women who was about a few years older than Sakura; she had long; really long silky green hair and an odd colour of magenta eyes; she was also dressed in a long white dress that reached the floor. _

"_W-Who are you?" Sakura asked taking a step back staring at the women_

_She smiled at Sakura taking her off guard "My name young one is Alita and I am the past master of that book the Escalario" _

"_My name is Sakura Haruno" she said before returning to the strange matter at hand _

_Sakura looked down at the book "The Escalario; what is that?" _

_She looked at Sakura for a moment "Well; it is one of the most powerful items in existence; it grants its master the capability to attain the powers of sorcery and magic. That is why it chose you; it sensed your hidden abilities and has surfaced that power once more. As indicated by the book your powers is that of a power fallen angel; a dark angel also known as a Kage no Tenshi (Shadow angel) that is really rare" _

_Sakura gasped and shook her head "Wait that's crazy; I'm not a shadow Tenshi" _

"_I understand that that is what you may think however the Escalario can never take a being that is simply human; it has to be one that inherited or has been gifted or cursed with the power of another being such as an angel; demon; alchemist and so on..." _

_Sakura gasped _

"_You my dear have been gifted with the abilities of a fallen angel and now it is your duty to find the eight gems of the Escalario"_

"_How could I have gotten the power of a fallen angel?" she asked _

"_When you were born; your mother must have come across one when you were in her womb and that angel decided to gift you with her abilities and power"_

"_But why?" asked Sakura _

"_That we will never know" Alita responded "But know this; you have now become the master of the Escalario now and as the master you have been given a great task" _

_Sakura felt like her head was spinning right now; none of this could be right; she was no angel; she was human; she made mistakes; she had faults. Yet despite her better judgement she continued to listen to the woman before her. _

"_So if that's true and you're the previous master of the book what are you?" _

_Alita smiled and looked at Sakura "I was a human that had been gifted with the power of a celestial spirit; my duty was to discover the Escalario and find it's eight gems and place them in the gem slots" _

_Alita looked at Sakura "The master of this book has a duty; once the Escalario is found it is meant to grant any wish; however in order for that to happen the master must discover the eight gems and defeat and subdue the eight manna spirits in the process." _

_Sakura nodded "What if I should refuse this duty of mine?" she asked _

"_If you should do such a thing then your entire world shall be demolished due to the overwhelming power of the gems once they are unleashed into the world; the Sealer; the master of the book must find them and put them back into the book to avoid this tragedy" _

_Gasping Sakura shivered slightly at the thought of the entire world coming to an end; this was the power of this little book in her hands? She couldn't believe this and yet for some reason she did; she really felt that this was real. _

"_What do I do?" _

"_Accept you fate; with every fibre of your being; promise to devote yourself to finding the gems and saving this world" Alita said with a firm voice "And in doing so; your true self will appear; your abilities will be brought to the surface; you will be able to do things that many beings will fail to fight against and all you have to do is devote yourself to using your true power to save this world and protect" _

_Looking down with doubtful eyes Sakura clutched the book to her chest "I don't know if I could do something like that...What would happen to me?" _

"_I will not lie; as a dark angel you will lose half of your humanity but half will still remain unless you choose to remove it although it can be brought back; your powers will grow to new heights and you will forever be as a dark angel though you will still be allowed to roam the human world" _

_Sakura looked down at the book with shock evident on her face; she felt tears prick her eyes before she looked up with determination. The fear of the unknown vanished and she nodded; this was what she wanted; she wanted to change; she wanted to become someone that would no longer be a burden. She had already begun to feel there was no role she played in this life and now when one was being handed to her like this; she knew she couldn't refuse. _

"_Yes; I Sakura Haruno accept my duty as the Sealer of the Escalario gems" _

_Alita smiled and nodded "Wise decision" _

* * *

><p>Sakura thought back and she was glad she had accepted the offer; she had changed after that; gradually over a year she began her transformation; she had snuck away to train with Alita to master her powers and as that happened as she transformed into a Dark Angel her form changed; her salmon hair had become darker and longer; so long it reached her waist; her body changed faster than it was expected to; she become extremely well developed or as most guys would put it she had a bodacious body; her eyes were darker; she had bangs now and her dress code had changed as well; she now wore a red top that hugged her body with a dark shorts and stockings underneath with small black boots. She looked pretty badass now and she was glad about it; over the time her temper had come into check as well and she no longer wanted to destroy things on instinct; she thought carefully about her moves; she was more calm and collected though not entirely heartless.<p>

However over that time she had transformed she made a decision; she wasn't going to let herself be left behind any longer; she was going to stop looking for Sasuke and hoping for him to come back; the half of the humanity she gave her allowed her to surrender the past feelings she once held for everyone including her teammates and family.

She wanted to start a new chapter in her life as the Sealer now of the Escalario gems. She was no longer bothered with what people had to say about her being weak; she was no longer like that. She wasn't going to let people stand in her way anymore and right now she couldn't afford it in any case.

She hasn't returned back to the castle through the passage way; it turned out to be a portal to the world of sealers where every sealer was sent to.

Sakura sighed and ran back to the village; it was really late so there was no one around; no surprise there though. She went to her apartment; after everything that happened she didn't want to stay with her parents and risk them discovering the truth about her; for six months her wings had been popping out of her back in her sleep until she finally learned to control them.

She came through the door and turned on the lights walking into her apartment; she threw down her jacket on the sofa; she was no long affected by the cold or the heat of this world; it had taken a while for her to adjust but she has.

She had to distance herself from everyone as well over the time as to avoid them finding out about the realm of the sealers but it would soon be time for her to show her true power.

The Escalario gems would be appearing soon; she just had to wait; she knew that when they would appear she would be given the location through the book it and no one other than her would be able to take it even if they discovered it and they wouldn't be able to defeat the guardian either.

Sakura closed her eyes just letting her mind go blank before she changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed; her head hit the pillow and she began drifting off to sleep. The Escalario right beside her on her night stand; only she could open it and no one else could even if they were able to look at it they wouldn't be able to read it as she would.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sakura woke up with a shock; she shot up from the covers and looked to the side; she saw that the book was glowing now as to signal her for something.<p>

'It's started' she thought reaching out for the book but before she could do that she heard a knocking at her door that stopped her; she was about to ignore it when she heard the voice.

"Sakura; are you awake?"

'Ino' she thought rolling her eyes as she climbed out of bed and drew away from the book; she wondered what her little blonde friend wanted this time. She opened the door and saw Ino fully dressed in her purple outfit; Sakura looked at the time and was surprised that it was eight in the morning and she was awake and up.

"Sakura guess what!" Ino said excited walking in

"What Ino?" Sakura asked hiding her irritation for the girl closing the door behind her "It's eight in the morning Ino"

"I know; I know but you're going to want to hear this!" she jumped slightly happily "I just heard from Lady Tsunade that you're team's coming back!"

Sakura stared at her "What?"

"Yeah; I heard that Naruto; Sai; Kakashi had found Sasuke and are returning with him and his team back to the village today! Aren't you happy?" she asked clapping her hands together

Sakura gave Ino a confused look before rubbing the back of her head in a non-caring manner "I guess...but it's not a big deal or anything"

Ino gasped in shock and threw her hands in the air "Sakura; how could you say that; we're talking about your friends; your team-

"Ino; I've gotten over them leaving; to be honest I'm not actually feeling anything about them coming back"

It was the truth; she lost her feelings for her past friends that included her team and Ino. That was the plus side of being a supernatural being. The downside was the weaknesses that came along; well known fact for Dark angels; holy water burned them; being around a church felt like they were inviting death and kept them on edge.

Sakura looked up at Ino "So; when do they arrive?" she asked walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of water

"I don't understand; how can you be so nonchalant about this?" Ino asked her friend; she couldn't call Sakura forehead anymore due to the fact that over a year she grew out of it; Sakura really had changed over the time and no one knew how; she just used to vanish for a long time and only came back late at night soon she moved out of her parent's home and lived her life.

She had been taking on a lot of solo missions nearly every chance she had; she also got them done easily; what Ino didn't know was that when Sakura took on those mission she finished them quickly but always took her time getting back to the village so that she could train.

'I guess I should get ready to say hello' Sakura thought; it wasn't like she was going to have a choice in the matter

* * *

><p>"Hey Teme what do you think of the village now?" Naruto asked his old friend Sasuke as he; Sasuke; Kakashi and Sai walked through the Hokage tower to go see Tsunade they all went into the Hokage office there stood the blonde women watching them all.<p>

"I see you were successful in retrieving them; well done Naruto; Kakashi; Sai" she then turned her head to Sasuke "I understand that you've decided to come here of your own free will?"

He nodded

Tsunade looked over at the four of them now much older of course "I think for now it would be best to put you on probation; you will be placed under watch for a while however you're still allowed to return to your home"

Sasuke nodded calmly; over the years his demeanour hadn't changed over the years and neither had his good looks.

Tsunade nodded "Alright; now that that's out of the way are there any questions?"

"Hey when are the chunin exams?" Naruto asked after all he was still a genin and so was Sasuke that didn't change

"They're only next year Naruto" Tsunade sighed; it figures that this would be the first thing he asked

"Calm down Naruto; you can take the exams next year" Kakashi said sighing heavily even after all this time some things really never changed

"Hn; Dobe" Sasuke muttered under his breath; he was also thinking about the exams; if he was returning he needed to become a chunin if not a jonin soon.

"Oh; where's Sakura?" Naruto asked his eyes lighting up slightly at the thought of seeing his childhood crush

Tsunade thought for a moment how she should answer this question taking a slow breath she started speaking.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she finally got rid of Ino who kept bugging her about this; about how they had to go and see them and oh god it was so irritating! She just wanted to go right back to bed and pretend she never heard Ino today; her voice was still ringing in Sakura's head like a damn bell; she would hit her head to make the memories vanish.<p>

'Oh crap' Sakura thought putting down the drink she was about to have; she was eighteen so she was legal and besides Dark Tenshi never got drunk they just enjoyed the taste. She ran over to her bedroom where the book lied and opened it to the page it was glowing and read what it said.

"The gem of the oceans has awakened to retire on land guarded by the water Nymph"

Sakura saw the location and knew where it was; now it was just a matter of getting there; this was the first one; now she just had to wait to make her move because this location was far and since it was far it of course meant she would be gone for more than a day; she needed a mission that would take her there.

'They couldn't allow Dark Tenshi to transport themselves a far as they wanted could they?' Sakura thought sighing; she could transport but there was only so far she could go and only so much of her power she could afford to waste when it would come to fighting the manna that guards those damn things. She had time; there wouldn't be another appearance of one until the other was found.

Sakura lied back down on her bed and closed her eyes with the book over her chest clutched closely to her; she still had some adjusting but she accepted who she was now; who she had become; she knew what she was now.

'I still don't know who though' she thought not really feeling much about it but the thought's still occurred. She needed something to get her mind off of this book for now.

She would go and see Naruto; Sasuke; Kakashi and Sai later on. They were still her old team mates although she didn't see them like that now because they were no longer a team and there was no denying that even if they would.

Sakura smiled suddenly and jumped up; she walked over to her closet and got changed from her blue summer dress into her new attire; her red lacy top with a shorts and headed out with a cloak before she headed out the door in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Sakura breathed in the air as she looked up at the sky; she was at the end of a cliff looking out at the crashing waves and wide sea. She spread out her arms and smiled brightly before shedding her cloak; she had left the village and came out here to the ocean by the cliffs where no one could reach except for ninja.<p>

'Finally'

She slowly walked closer to the edge of the cliff until she reached the end; her arms spread she began falling forward her hair blew out of her face behind her as she fell as she was about to hit the water she flew up into the air after a large pair of angel wings appeared behind her; they were black laced with a bit of purple in them as she flew forward towards the jagged rocks that were standing up around in the ocean; she smirked and went right towards them instead of up and started speeding through the rocks moving through them with ease.

She sped up as fast as she could looking like a speeding bullet through the boulders paths; she was a blur to the human eye not that were any human eyes to watch her; she giggled before rising up into the air high as she could. She raised her hands into the air and a ball of blue energy formed in her hands before she shot it into the sky; her eyes shone brightly she never felt more free than when she was in the air.

It was the most amazing feeling. She twirled around a few times in the air before soaring further into the sky. She loved this part of being a Tenshi; she could fly so high into the sky where she could let her troubles just vanish; feeling so free and not tied down to earth.

'This is one of the perks' she thought smiling as she stared out at the sky before flying down again to go for another trip; she loved practicing her flying at first it was pretty hard and painful.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura looked around her; she was back in the field after Alita called her out for her first flying lesson; oh she was nervous actually that was an understatement; she felt like she was going to die over. She was really worried; after three months of learning magic it was time to get to the flying lessons which she was freaking out about. <em>

'_I'm not a bird' she thought 'I don't even know how to form my wings of my own free will!' _

_Alita noticed the girls distress and smiled at her "Calm down now Sakura; you will be fine" _

_Sakura looked at her unconvinced "Um; I'm fine with crashing and falling when I'm walking or jumping through trees but when it comes to flying a crash land usually kills"_

_Alita sighed "You've put this off long enough Sakura; I've given you three months to train you with angel magic and now it's time to teach you how to fly it can be your greatest weapon" _

_Sakura stared at her "Or my greatest weakness; if I crash then people really will call me a fallen angel" _

_Alita giggled at Sakura's saying "Come now; you don't want to be the only Tenshi that can't fly do you?" _

_Sakura stared at her "Wait there are more of us?" _

_She nodded "Yes; there are other dark Tenshi like you but they hide amongst humans and don't reveal themselves to each other most of them hate humans because they have been driven into hiding but those are rare pure blooded Tenshi's that hide with many others in other worlds but that lessons for another time" _

"_So I'm not a pure blood?" she asked _

_Alita shook her head "You will only become one if you remove the rest of your humanity but that will result in a loss of what is left of your human self even if it means more power" _

_Sakura nodded in understanding; she wouldn't want that to happen that was for sure after all who would want to lose their humanity? _

_Alita clapped her hands together "Alright now it's time to start your training in flying are you ready?" _

"_Ready to become an official 'fallen' angel?" she asked quoting "Yeah" _

_Alita ignored the sarcasm and nodded "Good; now close your eyes and will your wings to grow" _

"_Grow? What are you talking about?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest _

"_You didn't notice have you?" Alita asked gesturing with her finger for Sakura to turn around which she did; she touched Sakura's back that was exposed since that was the style of her top "You have a mark here; it's two angel wings" _

"_WHAT?" she yelled turning around trying to see it _

"_Calm down" Alita sighed watched as the girl spun around in a circle _

"_No; I can't calm down" she said "It looks like I have a tattoo" _

"_Technically you do" pointed out Alita before grabbing Sakura's shoulder getting her to stop spinning around "Relax; it's very bad to fly when you're this jumpy and panicked" _

"_Oh; I'm sorry; you're right I shouldn't panic I'm only flying for the first time" _

"_Just will your wings to come out of your back" _

_Sakura calmed down and closed her eyes she felt something shoot out of her back suddenly and turned around to see she had sprouted wings out of her back. She gasped and spun around again; _

_Alita grabbed her _

"_You might not want to do that when you have those on" she said "Tenshi wings can create huge tornadoes if you spin fast enough and even if you don't you can still hit someone if you're not careful" _

_Sakura smiled and tried moving her wings; they were like another pair of arms for her; she flapped them gently getting used to the feel. _

_She couldn't help but smile brightly at this "Oh wow" she sighed _

_Alita nodded "Ok; now to begin flight practice" _

_After a few hours Sakura had finally learned to lift herself off the ground and into the air but she stayed a close distance to the ground since she didn't want to have a bad fall but then she went up a little higher of course she was still a safe distance to the ground. She felt she was getting the hang of the circles and the turns. _

"_This is actually not as bad as I thought" Sakura said smiling _

_Alita nodded "Ok now well done" _

_Sakura landed back on the ground hopping on one foot before she planted down properly. Alita held out her hand and Sakura took it curiously. _

"_Now; close your eyes" _

_Sakura closed her eyes and opened them when she felt a breeze; she opened her eyes and saw that she was at the end of a cliff. _

"_Alita?" before Sakura could comprehend what was going on she felt a push and started falling towards the earth; she screamed as she started falling towards the ocean; she sprouted her wings and flew forward but then she saw all the rocks in her path. _

"_Oh No" she started moving sharply through them to avoid them after getting hit by one; she beat her wings and started flying through them swiftly; her eyes were sharp as she watched and started making some tight turns through the area; she then came to a narrow end and turned her body sideways to get through. _

_"This is amazing!" she shouted as she flew with more confidence through the rocks; she smiled brightly as she made her way through them; the salty water spraying across her face. She looked down at her reflection with her wings before soaring up into the air swiftly and then doing a back flip and going back down into the rocks to redo the course. She moved as fast her she would be able to go and she was fast; everything was like a blur for her but it was amazing; she had no idea anyone could move this fast; it was different than when she was running that was for sure. She laughed running her hand down the water before speeding up even further. _

"_That's wonderful Sakura" she heard Alita say; she looked to her side and saw Alita flying beside her but she didn't have any wings but she was a golden glow around her body "Now let's see if you can keep up" _

_Sakura saw Alita get ahead of her in a blur and followed after her they swirled through the rocks; one wrong move could be deadly but Sakura didn't care enough to think about it anymore. It was like her fears were gone as she flew; Sakura watched Alita make some tight turns and followed after her. _

'_This is fun' she thought as the wind wiped around her form _

_She finally rose up after Alita and landed back on the cliff; she breathed in heavily with a smile on her face "Oh my god; that was amazing!" she cheered but then glared at Alita who had a smile on her face "Hey; you pushed me!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura had flown for hours until the sun started setting and she decided that it was time to head on back before anyone noticed she was gone; she didn't think they would actually care that she was gone but she was sure that no one really noticed after all it was about her old team returning back. She didn't actually feel anything at the thought of seeing them again; after all it was all done in the past when they left her behind because they thought she would hold them back.<p>

Sakura walked into her apartment; she heard her stomach growl and rubbed it. She made a mental note to be sure to go shopping tomorrow for food.

"Good thing there's always take out" she said to herself removing her cloak

Sakura got into a shower and changed out of her clothes into long dark tight pants with a blue top; she grabbed her money and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story; I will update very soon in the mean time please remember to Review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright readers enjoy this chapter, I know it's a bit different from the other Naruto fanfictions but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>'Let's see; discount on those' she thought reaching up for the tomatoes and placing it in her shopping bag; she continued strolling down the aisles until she got everything she needed on her list; she really had a bad habit of waiting till the last minute to go shopping like this; she wasn't home much though so her food lasted her longer.<p>

She finished her shopping not soon after and was about to head on home to cook but then she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakura?" asked a voice in shock and she knew that voice anywhere; she turned around calmly and saw Naruto and Sasuke there.

'Well this day just keeps getting better' she thought

Yup; those were her two teammates; now to get passed this whole strange welcome back part of the evening.

'Really' Sakura thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes

"Hey; it's been a while" she said but before she could say anything more she was brought into a huge embrace by Naruto. She hugged him back even though he was practically crushing the wind out of her.

"Dobe, you're chocking her" Sasuke stated

He moved back rubbing his head sheepishly "Oh, sorry Sakura. You look great"

"Thanks" she replied "I heard you guys were back from Ino"

"Why didn't you come see us?" Naruto asked

She shrugged "I was busy, so having a night out on the village?"

"Yeah" Naruto said ignoring the first part of her sentence "Teme and I were just about to head out for ramen"

"Same old Naruto I see" She said placing a hand on her visible hip; while her other held her grocery bags "Long time no see Sasuke"

"Sakura" he acknowledged looking at her

'Wow a full word and no Hn' she thought sarcastically

"It's nice to have you back" she said stoically

The two boys were actually a little bothered about how; well 'responsive' Sakura was to their return. Then Naruto got a really good look at her and his eyes went wide.

"We heard from Grandma Tsunade that you're living alone now huh?" Naruto asked

Sakura nodded "Yeah and as a matter of fact I was actually about to head on home"

Naruto looked a little sad when she said that "Wait; why don't you join us; we're going to Ichiraku's now to grab a bite to eat"

Sakura thought for a minute; she wasn't sure about this get together like old times when they were all dead to her but heck she was hungry right now so perhaps it wouldn't hurt but it might be a bit awkward.

"Sure why not" Sakura shrugged "Lead the way"

* * *

><p>The three of them made it to the store in time and in one peace; after ordering Naruto started blabbering questions to Sakura over and over and over again; she felt like this was more of an interrogation dinner. Apparently the Hokage had said that Sakura had become different over time; that she took on a lot of solo missions; that she didn't take the chunin exams to become a jonin; that she spent most of her time out of the village; how she moved out of the parent's house; how she wasn't as aggressive as she used to be.<p>

"So Sakura what's been going on since we've been gone?" Naruto asked

'Oh nothing; just since you abandoned me here I've been turned into a Fallen angel known as a Dark Tenshi who has to risk her life finding eight gems all because I didn't get to go with you to find Sasuke' she thought but of course she would never say that out loud

"Nothing much" she stated before eating her ramen; man it has been a long time since she took a bite out of this stuff.

"So Sasuke; how did Naruto get you to come back?" she asked bluntly

Sasuke seemed to stiffen slightly before turning his eyes to Naruto for a moment

Naruto snickered "Wasn't easy; we had to beat the crap out of each other a couple of times before we got him to agree to come back"

Sakura nodded in understanding "You two really will never change"

"So what have you been doing since we've been gone?" Naruto asked

Sakura shrugged "Just going on missions and working at the hospital"

Naruto seemed a little disappointed by her short answers; Tsunade wasn't wrong in saying that Sakura had change and really mellowed down.

"Hey so when are we going to head out on a mission again?" Naruto asked excited

Sakura sighed "Naruto come on; you both just got back so I think that might be off the table for a while until things settle down" she pointed out and they knew she was right.

"There's a lot we missed out on so we've got to get out there soon!" Naruto said pumping his fist in to the air

Sakura snickered lightly "Yup; same old Naruto no matter how old you get"

Naruto pouted slightly and grumbled under his breath "But then again wouldn't want you to change right?" Sakura added making him blush slightly and break into a goofy grin

* * *

><p>Later on after they finished their meals they all headed their own separate ways; Naruto went back home to his apartment which he knew needed some major cleaning while Sasuke headed back to the Uchia compound and Sakura went back home to her apartment that was a bit distance walk. It had gotten rather late and there was no one out now.<p>

Sakura sighed that's what she got for getting caught up in conversation with her old friends; she had forgiven them long ago for leaving her behind and realised that acting bitter towards them wouldn't help any; she decided to put the past behind her and let them do what they wanted to do; she also realised a long time ago that it had been stupid to try and stop Sasuke from all that time ago; if it was what he wanted she would accept it without a fight after all that was what he wanted to do for himself to avenge his clan and she shouldn't have gotten in the way of that but it was over now.

She was about to open the door when she picked up something "What are you doing here? I thought you were heading home?" Sakura asked turning around she saw Sasuke standing behind her with a stoic look on his face as usual.

He continued to stare at her for a while without saying anything and she just stared right back at him a little confused.

"Hn" he started "I was just headed home"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him "I believe the Uchia compounds the other way" she pointed leaning back against the door "What's up Sasuke?"

"I..." he started off slowly trying to find the right words "I wanted to say I'm sorry"

She gave him an odd look "For what?" and when she knew his pride wouldn't allow him to say it she spoke up "Sasuke; the past is in the past there's nothing to apologize for; if anyone put you up to doing it-

"No" he said "No one said I had to apologize for anything but I just felt that I had to..."

Sakura nodded and gave him a small smile; she knew what he wanted to hear to put him at ease "It's alright Sasuke; thanks for apologizing and it's good to have you back"

He nodded calmly although Sakura could tell he wanted to say more but this was probably more talking than he usually does

"Hn" Sasuke said nodding before turning around "I'm going now"

"Alright see you around" she waved opening her apartment

Sasuke watched as she went inside; he was a little disturbed that she didn't invite him in not like he would have actually accepted. It was pretty late after all. He noticed that this Sakura was a lot different; he shook his head as he made his way back home. He should be glad she wasn't such a fan girl anymore.

'Yet why do I feel this way...' he thought as he headed on home

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned stretching out her arms as she got home; she now needed to worry about getting the gem of the ocean now as soon as possible. Over the time she had spent training with Alita she was also taught about others who were after the book and the gems. Who wanted to take it to grant their wishes but it was only for those who knew about it and it was rare anyone did but if there was they would try and get a hold of the sealer if they knew about the legend of the Escalario.<p>

'On top of everything else the list keeps pilling on' she thought rolling her eyes; if she had been the same and Sasuke had said what he did to her she probably would have cried but she loved this control she had over her emotions now; it was very hard to effect an dark Tenshi's feelings.

She closed her eyes and thought about the day she had ahead of her.

The last week nothing really exciting had happened in Sakura's opinion. Her old teammates were just occupying themselves by having training sessions and getting together with the other's after such a long time away. They even had a welcome back celebration for them but Sakura had chosen to decline the invitation. She wasn't mad at her team or spiteful but she didn't want to deal with the questions that would be coming her way if she had showed up.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the hospital after finishing her early shit; after that she was going to head on to the Hokage to go and ask her teacher if she had any solo missions that she could take because she really needed to get that gem; if she was lucky there was a rumour about it popping up and she would be able to deal with it. However when she got to the office to ask for a mission she was surprised at what she heard her teacher tell her.<p>

"Sakura" Tsunade began; sitting across the young pinkette "I'm afraid you can't go on any solo missions right now"

"Is there a reason?" Sakura asked calmly since Tsunade must have gotten the just that Sakura was only really taking solo missions now and that she only took group missions when she was ordered

'Oh no' she thought

"You can't because I need you for a group mission it's a B-ranked mission; I've given the details to everyone else already; it's on an island in the south there has been a strange disappearance of people in the village over there and you will be investigating this along with Naruto and Sasuke. There's no need for a team leader on this mission but I expect you all to co-operate with each other"

'Oh god' Sakura thought resisting the urge to role her eyes well now at least she would be going to where the gem was but now she was going to have to figure out how to fight the guardian while hiding her identity.

"Understood" she said bowing slightly

"You leave tomorrow" she said

Sakura nodded "Alright"

When the door shut Tsunade couldn't help but sigh; she wondered if this was really the same Sakura at times; the girl was doing a great job as a nurse at the hospital; she was a wonderful ninja but she was becoming so distant and disappearing a lot; she was hardly ever seen around the village now. She thought of that girl as her daughter and it was hard watching her, she had actually believed that having her old team members back would stir up a rise in her and snap her back to her old self however that wasn't the case at all.

'Sakura' Tsunade thought 'What's changed?'

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the street through the village and walked into the Yamanaka flower shop where Ino was busy putting together some bouquets; she walked in.<p>

"Hey Ino" she called; Ino turned around and waved her at

"Hey Sakura; what brings you here?" she asked

"I'm heading out on a mission so I wanted to ask you if you could take over my shift" she asked

Ino nodded "Alright but damn Sakura you always have to do those late night or early morning shifts"

"That's when the most excitement happens" Sakura responded smirking slightly

"Yeah right" Ino rolled her eyes at her "Are you going on another solo?"

Sakura shook her head "No; I have to go with Naruto and Sasuke"

"Oh I'm jealous; how come you have to go?" Ino pouted slightly

"I didn't have a choice" Sakura responded "It's not like I can go up to lady Tsunade and tell her I'd rather not go"

"Oi; Sakura you've really changed" Ino said "You would've jumped at the chance before to go on a mission and be with Sasuke"

Sakura shrugged "Anyway; about those shifts I already told them that they should just deduct my pay for the shifts I miss and give it to you from the last time"

Ino squealed and ran up to hug Sakura tightly; Sakura had been promoted to deputy head of medical staff so her pay was way higher "Thank you"

Sakura nodded "Alright; can you let go now; I need oxygen in my lungs"

* * *

><p>Sakura left Ino's shop with a bunch of flower on her that Ino had so generously given her after she had told Ino she could take her shift money that she was going to cover even though she would be earning it. Sakura sighed and shook her head as she looked up at the sky; it was still early and she had a lot of time to kill.<p>

She could go on out of the village for another joy flight or maybe she could call up Alita and have her transport Sakura to the Sealers realm for a while; only a sealer could invite someone else into the sealers realm and even though Sakura was a sealer now a dark angel did have the ability to transport herself straight into the realm only a celestial being could do that like Alita. Sakura had once asked Alita if she could meet the other sealers one day however Alita told her that the other sealers all rested in different locations in the realm but she did say that she would meet them some time.

Sakura looked down at the flowers in her hands; she really didn't need any; it wasn't that she didn't like them but she had already bought flowers from Ino's store when she wasn't there for her house. Sakura walked through town until she came to a building that read Konoha Orphanage.

Not many knew this but Sakura came here a lot and for a reason; she came to the front counter where a women in her twenties was standing with bright brown eyes and black hair. She looked at Sakura and smiled waving over to her; this was the receptionist Julia; she had become familiar with Sakura since she started visiting this place.

"Oh; Sakura it's been a while since you've visited" she said coming from behind the counter to hug Sakura who gently returned it.

"Hey; I brought this" she said handing over the bouquet to the women who took them and placed them in a vase on the counter

"I was going to buy some myself but there's no need for that now" she smiled and then pointed down the hall way

"The head of the orphanage is just giving a speech right now to the children but feel free to go in; she should be about done by now"

Sakura thanked her and headed back "Don't forget I'm still supposed to take you out drinking" Julia added

Sakura waved coolly to her not turning around "Don't count on it" she chuckled; there was no way she was going to let someone take her drinking when she couldn't get drunk plus the last thing she wanted was to get hit on by some drunk ass guy in a bar.

She walked down the hall way until she came to a hall where there were children of all ages gathered together sitting on the floor on the mat while in front of them a man in his early thirties was; he had long silver hair and silver eyes. The children looked so entranced with him and they started clapping.

'Seems I missed the lecture' Sakura thought; every month the head of the orphanage Kaien Reign would always give a special lesson lecture to the kids in his orphanage.

Sakura watched as the director walked off the stage in front and dismissed everyone; Sakura made her way on the side to the stage waving to a few kids as she passed before she made it to the director.

"Long time no see; director Reign" she said as she watched him walked towards her

"Ah; Sakura it's been a while indeed" he said with a bright smile "It's good to see you; you're looking well"

Sakura nodded "Thank you; so do you" she sighed then "You're only going to look like that for so long sir I suggest you get married soon"

He laughed at her statement "Oh with my schedule who would have the time?" he said "Anyway Sakura; is there something you wanted to discuss perhaps the offer we talked about?"

Sakura gave him a sceptical look raising an eyebrow at him "I told you I'm not the right person for something like that"

He sighed and shook his head "Honestly; you would make a wonderful parental figure especially for-

Sakura held up her hand and gave a light smile "I just recently became of legal age for this and since then you have insisted continuously about this matter but I'm not the right kind of person to take care of a child you know that."

He sighed running a hand through his long silky hair "I still believe you are the best choice for this one though and she believes so too"

Resisting the urge to shake her head Sakura spoke "I'm not believe me; the life I live is not meant to raise a child"

"Then why do you continue your visits?" he asked with a kind smile  
>Sakura shrugged "I guess it's nice to dream"<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to a certain room and knocked on the door before it opened; Sakura looked around the white room with decorated butterflies over them. There was a desk on the side of the room by the window and a bed in the corner with a wardrobe beside it. Sakura looked at the figure starring out into the window; it was a little girl; she turned around and faced Sakura with a big adorable grin on her face.<p>

She had long blue hair and deep violet coloured eyes. She was about eight years old. This little girl was called Iris and although she looked like a little girl Sakura was the only one who knew what she actually was; a Siren.

Even though other types of beings could hide their forms as humans if they were to reveal a speck of their powers other kinds of creatures and beings would be able to tell what they are if they knew about them.

Sakura had learnt about Sirens from books and knew that Iris was one when she was singing her enchantment song not to mention the small feather wings on her back she wasn't at her full power to seduce humans yet though since she was still really young but when she was older...

Sakura had taken Iris back to the orphanage after she said she had left after she had been bullied. Alita had told Sakura that she should keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't use her powers unsupervised because it was dangerous; other beings might find her and that was bad because not every supernatural being was good.

That's when Sakura started making her usual trips to the orphanage

Sakura looked at her with a smile on her face and petted the little girls head with care as she hugged her back.

"Hey there; how have you been?" she asked patting the girls head

Iris looked up at her with gleeful eyes "I'm good" she smiled "I just missed you so much; I thought you weren't coming again"

Sakura laughed "What makes you think that?"

Sakura snapped her fingers with her free hand and a bag appeared behind her; she held it up for Iris "Take a look"

Iris's eyes grew wide as she gently took it and sat on her bed taking out the gifts; Sakura had gotten her a little white teddy bear; a tin full of rock candy; a few new ribbons and bows for her long hair.

"Wow" Iris gasped "This is better than charismas"

"You're the best!" she said in joy coming to hug Sakura again; Iris really loved Sakura and was glad that Sakura had found her in the woods that day ever since she has never been happier. Iris was always so unhappy being an orphan and thought that no one wanted her; she stood out in the crowds of kids for the colour of her eyes and hair. She hated it but then Sakura told her it was because she was special; Sakura spent a lot of time with her. She took Iris out into the forest some times for picnics and taught her how to swim and bought her gifts not to mention aside from playing with her she made Iris feel loved.

'If I ever get adopted I only want it to be Sakura' she thought looking up at the beautiful pinkette

"I was going to visit you later on but I have a mission tomorrow so I decided to give these to you now" Sakura explained; she looked up at Sakura with wide Bambi eyes

"Are you going to come back soon?"

Sakura nodded and ruffled her hair "Yes and I'll get you something from my journey would you like that?"

Iris smiled and nodded her head "Yes please"

Sakura giggled at the sweet girl; it was moments like these when she enjoyed because she was able to make someone happy because Iris was a supernatural being as well she had a stronger influence on Sakura's feelings as most creatures had on each other. It was another way to detect if someone else was also something aside from human but it was hard.

"How about I read with you for a while; I still have some time?"

Iris smiled and nodded "Can you read the story of Alice through the looking glass?"

Sakura nodded; that was Iris's favourite story for a number of reasons; there were so many different books based off her from Alice in wonderland to the story through the looking glass; she had a fascination with the young girl.

After reading a few chapters of the story Iris had gotten tired and fell asleep that's when Sakura decided it was time to head on home; she really needed to talk to Alita and tell her that she would be going on a mission that would take her to the location of the first gem.

* * *

><p>Sakura left the orphanage and saw that the sun was starting to set; she was playing with Iris longer than she thought; they occasionally took breaks between their reading sessions and would play dolls or have snacks before returning to the book.<p>

'I can't adopt her' she thought shaking her head; Iris was a siren what's more she would need someone who could be there for her all the time to look after her; Sakura was constantly on missions or working at the hospital and she had to worry about finding the gems of the Escalario being a mother cannot fit into that description there was too much risk.

When she got home the first thing she did was fling herself onto the sofa before running a hand through her hair really tired after today. She just wanted to go take a nice long soak and then take a long rest before her mission tomorrow with Naruto and Sasuke...she sighed resting her hands behind her head and kicking her feet up.

'A short nap' she thought closing her eyes but just as she was about to float off into dream land the Escalario started to glow.

Sakura took the book and muttered something before the front of the book that started to glow a light colour and then Alita appeared on the cover.

"Hello Sakura; I believe it's time correct?" she asked

Sakura nodded "Yes; I'm heading out tomorrow to get the gem and I wanted to know if there was anything I should be prepared for"

Alita looked at Sakura with a meaningful look "Finding the gems is not the issue at hand; it's the matter of defeating the guardians"

"Alita; you never said much about the manna's I would have to fight can you tell me now?" Sakura asked

"There are different manna's of different elements that guard the eight gems from humans and the sealer must defeat and purify them to gather the gems; since the first is the oceans gem I can only imagine that this one would be Nymph the guardian of the sea. Her element is of course ice and water. It will not be easy to fight them but I believe that you can do it Sakura; as the sealer you cannot lose"

Sakura nodded swiftly "I understand"

**There we go all done for one chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with the third one very soon a bit of a spoiler if you want it. It's time for Sasuke and Naruto to see a bit of Sakura's new powers. **

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
